Time Gone Backwards
by AglonAuthor
Summary: What happens when some of the Avengers' friends get caught up in a quarrel with Loki? De-age, duh. How are the Avengers going to deal with three spastic girls who are slowly loosing their memories? And how will Steve deal with all the references and inside jokes? SR/OC TS/OC a sprinkle of Loki/OC near the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Yes, another story. I'm back at school now (*grumpy face*) so updating will be a bit questionable. I actually wrote this was while back and found it, unfinished. So I picked it back up again. Enjoy :)**

-(::)-

_The soldiers that didn't come back were the heroes. It's a roll of the dice. If a bullet has your name on it, you're a hero. If you hear a bullet go by, you're a survivor.  
-Bob Feller_

-(::)-

Golden Trio. That's what they call themselves. A few of Earth's mightiest heroes and all that. Let's do a headcount here. Stark's girlfriend. The girl of winter and hyper speedy powered adult. Someone with metallic hair, the power of flight, and some random beams of power that come out of her hand. Rodger's girl, the cautious, mind powered actress. And yet, Loki…Loki managed to all mess up every single one of their lives.

It was a dark and stormy night…well not really. Just trying to add dramatic suspension. It was actually lunch time and it was quite a nice day outside. Tony had taken the Avengers out to schwarma, and invited the Golden Trio to come along too.

Marie (Parker) Kiehof, AKA Nightingale, sat right next to Steve. She was his girlfriend after all. They had met when the Golden Trio had just formed. The Trio had gone out too stop some doom-bots (how cliché) and the Avengers watched from a distance, wanting to see how well they would do. Parker had jumped inside the robot, remembering the movie The Incredibles. The robot did destroy itself, but with Parker inside. The Avengers watched as Lily (Crystal) and Elizabeth (Wonder) ran over to Parker. Steve couldn't sit there and do nothing. He ran over, saving Parker from the brink of death. When she awoke in the SHIELD hospital two days later, Steve was was the first person she saw. They felt a weird sensation, and soon realized they were in love. Then Lily came the next day and slapped Parker across the face, saying something about a broken iPod.

SHIELD and the Avengers are the only ones who know Elizabeth's and Parker's true identities. Lily however, is another story. The whole world knows her true identity. She was being interviewed about the attack when she told the world who she really was. Her and Tony have more in common after all. That's probably why she became Stark's girlfriend after Pepper quit.

Parker stood up. "Well thanks for inviting me to lunch Tony," she said, "but I have an audition in ten minutes, so I probably should get going."

"What's the movie about this time?" asked Clint.

Parker grinned. "It's a movie based off of a book called Agreth. I'm audition for the supportive character Clara. It's a good book; I read it a lot in my teenage years."

She began to walk out the door when her watch beeped, blinking gold. Then the Avengers' phones rang. They all exchanged worried glances. "It's from Fury," said Natasha. Parker pushed a button on the side of her watch and it ceased its blinks and beeps.

"The Trio has a problem to solve." Parker ran towards the others.

A crash was heard as the roof of the building fell in. The Avengers were the only customers, so the only citizens to get cleared out were the employees, and the scampered out through the emergency exit quicker than you could say magic.

Parker, Elizabeth, and Lily were separated from the others by roofing that had fallen. Now, they were pretty good at keeping level heads, but this was unexpected. They exchanged glances. "Suit?" wondered Elizabeth. Parker nodded.

"Suit."

The three of them took off their t-shirts and either sweat pants or jeans to reveal their various costumes. Nightingale had a black and purple costume. She pulled a cape and gloves out of her bag and put them on. She added her mask as an important touch. It was a cowl, a bit like Steve's.

Lily had on a light snowy blue and white costume. Although her secret identity was revealed, her shades did look pretty good; so she kept it. Her white gloves were bright. Her dark hair added contrast to her costume.

Elizabeth had silver and black as her two colors with red accents. She had a long streak of silver in her hair. She put on her mask that just covered up around her eyes. It was like Robin's. Her hands glowed silver as she was preparing to shoot a beam at something.

Elizabeth didn't have that complicated of a life. She was currently not in a relationship with anyone, however she was great friends with Thor. She was the rock of the group. Unmovable. Altogether, they have a VERY strange history. They made quite a team, but they had much knowledge of things they shouldn't under their belt. They had a history no one else knew.

"Just the people I've been searching for," said a cool, menacing voice. The Golden Trio looked around, trying to find the person who had made the comment.

"Show yourself!" yelled Nightingale.

A man stepped out of one of the shadows. Pale skin. An evil grin. He was unmistakably—

"Loki," whispered Elizabeth.

"I've been learning a new spell. Care to test it?" He sent a ball of energy at the three heroes. Parker jumped forward and took most of the blast.

-(::)-

The Avengers pulled up blocks and boulders away from the wall of rubble. They needed to get to the Golden Trio. Steve had heard some booms from in there, and it didn't sound good. "I found a thin spot!" called Natasha. The other five went over to where she was and helped pull out the rocks. When they had pulled out enough boulders to squirm through, they had a shocking sight awaiting them.

"Oh my gosh," muttered Clint.

All six Avengers couldn't help but stare at the three children on the floor.

**So what do ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeelllllloooooo! :D I'm alert, alive, awake, enthusiastic!**

**LexiconGirl - Ah yes, that Loki ;) How will the Avengers solve this I wonder…Thank you so much! :D Thank you thank you thank you! :D School can be so mean XP Luckily things don't REALLY start until Monday.**

**Avengerlicious - Well in this chapter, you find out exactly what ages they are :) Wait…ages? Plural? Oh yes :) Thanks!**

**Noodle Fanatic - I dunno why I didn't tell you. I have plenty of fanfictions to talk about I guess…Um…I think I came up with it about five or six months ago. It's just been sitting here. Don't really know what you mean though. Not a fanfic? :/**

_-(::)-_

_You give up your childhood. You miss proms and games and high-school events, and people say it's awful... I say it was a good trade. You miss something but I think I gained more than I lost.  
-Mary Lou Retton_

_-(::)-_

All Parker could hear was beeping. It was a soft, steady beeping. It sounded a lot like a—

The beeping sped up when she realized it was a heart monitor. Her eyes remained closed. She tried to calm herself down. "Marie," said a voice. "Marie, are you awake?" Parker recognized the voice. She knew who it was. It was Steve. She felt comforted, but still couldn't help but worry.

What had happened? He used her real name, no one used her real name anymore. Parker was in a hospital, she could tell, but how bad was it? She gave all she had to open her eyes. There was lots of white lights. It was too bright. Parker reeled back. "Parker?" She opened her eyes again and her vision was blurry. She tried to see straighter. She blinked several times. Parker looked up and saw Steve. She smiled, though he did not. "Parker, you may be a little shocked, or scared even, but try not to worry, we're working on it."

"W-Working on what?" Parker's eyes widened. Her voice was much higher pitched than it had been before. "Steve, what's going on?"

Steve sighed. "Thank goodness you still remember."

"Remember? W-What?"

Steve put a hand on Parker's shoulder. "Marie. Stay calm, and pull away the blankets."

Parker hesitated before grabbing the thin hospital sheet. She pulled it off and looked down. The heart monitor went erratic. Parker swung her legs off of the bed and attempted to get out of the room. Steve grabbed her hand as she was reaching for the IV tubes. "Don't touch them. You can't just rip them out." Parker tried to take deep breaths.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "Why do I look like a four year old?!"

"At the restaurant Loki attacked. You jumped forward and took the blast of a spell he had cast. Most of it anyway."

"And Lily and Elizabeth?"

"They got it too, just not as much."

As if they had been listening in and waiting for this moment, two people burst into the room. It was Lily and Elizabeth, yet it wasn't Lily and Elizabeth. They were teenagers again. Elizabeth still two or three inches taller than Lily, and Lily still as spastic as she normally is. Well, more so. Same with Elizabeth. They came to the side of Parker's bed. "I'm not sure if I should say 'Thank you' or 'You're an idiot'," said Lily.

"Look, it was an instinct—"

"Just because you're leader and you're heroic and brave and responsible," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "doesn't mean you have to use yourself as a sacrifice for everything," she complained. "The same thing happened with the doom bots!"

"Guys, I'm fine—"

"No! You are most definitely NOT fine! YOU'RE A FOUR YEAR OLD RIGHT NOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" yelled Lily.

Steve turned to them. "Look, I know you're worried about Parker, but she needs to be alone right now. You guys need rest too. By the way, how were you aloud out of your medical wards?"

"Oh, you know," said Lily with a shrug. "Talking with Tony. Being amazing. He was pretty easy to convince."

"Okay, you two need to go back to your hospital rooms. Anything could happen at any moment." The two teenagers grumbled and left. Steve turned back to Parker. "Any more questions before I leave?"

"Yeah, two. One, how long will it last. Two, are we at the SHIELD hospital, a public hospital, or Stark Tower medical bay?"

"We don't know how long this will last, and we're at Stark Tower." He sighed. "Stark and Doctor Banner are thinking it will have a greater affect on you than the others since you took most of the blast."

He stood up and looked at his watch. "It's nine o'clock. You should probably go to bed. Tomorrow you need to get examined. You may have the brain of a twenty-three year old, but you have the body of a four year old, which means you should have been asleep an hour ago. Which you were, but you were more unconscious, really."

He walked over to the door and turned out most of the lights, leaving two dim ones on. Parker actually did feel exhausted. She felt her eyelids drooping, and eventually fell prey to sleep.

-(::)-

Parker could smell food. Or something. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a tray on a cart on her left. A doctor had their back turned to her on the other side of the room. Parker sat up and looked at the tray. She had no idea what it was, but it didn't look too appetizing. The nurse turned around. Parker didn't recognize the woman, but the adult smiled. "Good morning. I brought you some food."

Before anything more could be said, the door opened. It was Tony. "Hellllooooo Parker," he said with the cocky grin of his. He turned to the nurse. "I've gotten this under control, feel free to take the day off." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Stark," and she left the room.

Tony took one look at the tray of food and raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you weren't actually thinking about eating that." Parker shrugged. Tony folded his arms and shook his head. "Oh Parker. Hospital food will kill you. Come on, Bruce is making bacon and eggs for the rest of us. Elizabeth and Lily are already up." He shuddered. "I don't think I'll last very long with two teenagers running around the tower. Especially two super-powered teenagers."

He helped Parker with the hospital gear. She slid off of the side of the bed. It was pretty high off of the ground given her current height, so Tony had to help her down. "Oh, and Nat got you this," he said handing her a plastic shopping bag. "It's a lot better than that hospital gown, trust me. There's a bathroom a room over," he said gesturing to a door across the room.

Parker nodded and went inside the bathroom. She found a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. She quickly changed into it and came back out. Tony lead her down the hallway. "You haven't been very talkative. Ashamed of your voice range?" Parker rolled her eyes. "Come on. Say something."

Parker sighed in annoyance. "Look, I'm saying something. Satisfied?"

"Mildly," Tony said with a smirk.

They continued to walk down the halls. Parker began to slow. The walk was much further than it was in her normal age. They turned to a staircase. "The elevator needs to be repaired. It's having problems." Parker was lagging behind a bit further than she had hoped. Tony noticed that she wasn't right by him and turned around. Parker tried to run to catch up, but Tony walked back to her. She was panting and very noticeably tired. "I-It's a lot…harder to…keep up when…the stairs seem three times…as long."

"You don't seriously expect me to carry you?"

"Well that wasn't what I was suggesting, but…" Parker trailed off with a shrug. She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes. Tony groaned.

"Gosh dang it. Fine!" He helped her up onto his shoulders. Parker laughed triumphantly.

"The last time I rode on someone's shoulders I was…five. I was watching the parade for the ninety-second anniversary for my hometown. I was on my dad's shoulders." Parker reflected back on the memory. She never spoke about her life before her teenage years except to Lily and Elizabeth. There was silence for a bit as they climbed the last of the three flights of stairs.

Tony opened the door to the level they were headed to. Tony helped down Parker and they both walked into the dining room. Elizabeth and Lily both jumped up and Elizabeth scooped up Parker. "You're so light!"

Parker struggled in her friend's grasp. "Let go!" she said, trying to push away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth changed her holding position. Parker gave up on struggling. She hadn't been held by someone in forever and — honestly – it was kinda nice! Elizabeth put Parker down in her seat. "I'm not incapable of sitting down by myself you know," muttered Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

**:'( I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. School is getting crazy. I have a really weird schedule because of a different math class I'm taking. This means I have to go to a different school across the street right after my first class :( I'm getting lost so I've been spending my hours trying to comprehend this strange thing called school (especially Fridays, Fridays are insane). I've also been trying to learn a new language called Geometry. It's not working.  
Anyway. Enough ranting. Allons-y!**

**Avengerlicious - Thanks. Own…minds…Er…that part is kinda talked about in this chapter. Thank you :)**

**Noodle Fanatic - Thank you! I miss you too! :'(**

-(::)-

_I'd like to be a kid again but only because naps were insisted, twirling in circles was acceptable, and the only password I had to remember was open sesame.  
-Adar Burks_

-(::)-

"Three foot one?!" asked a shocked billionaire, Tony Stark. Parker rolled her eyes.

"I was — am — whatever — a small kid, okay? I didn't even hit my growth spirt until high school!"

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you in such a venerable state."

"Stark," warned Parker through gritted teeth.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" asked Bruce. Silence. "Thank you. Well, you're in perfect health by a four year old's standards. Put them in twenty-three year old's standards…not so much." Parker sighed.

"Do you have any guess as to how long the others and I will be like this?"

"Well you jumped forward and took a majority of the blast, so you'll be in your state the longest. I don't have an exact date as to when it'll wear off, but from the information Tony and I have gotten, I suppose…in about a week for Elizabeth and Lily."

"Good," said Tony. "It's kind of hard to date someone twenty years younger than you."

"And for me?" asked Parker. "Two weeks? Three?" Bruce hesitated before mumbling something quietly. "Didn't catch that."

"About two months give or take," he said. Parker's heart seemed to fall straight into her stomach. "Unless Thor manages to track down Loki or Tony and I come up with a remedy, it might even take longer."

"NO!" yelled Parker. "I can't stay like this for two months!" She kicked her legs and immediately she covered her mouth with her left hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I yelled."

"You're starting to become more like a four year old," Tony explained with a sigh. "Temper tantrums."

"And my memories?"

Tony and Bruce exchanged worried glances. "Well," began Bruce. "According to the data, and by the way you're progressing backwards…"

"After a few days your memories will be gone."

Parker felt the news hit her like a dagger. Bruce and Tony waited fearfully for her reaction. She felt tears come to her eyes. No. She would let herself cry. She'd been in worse things before. She got stuck inside a doom-bot when it exploded for goodness sake! She was Nightingale. THE Nightingale. She was a hero. Someone the younger children looked up to! A national figure! She had stopped terrorists, aliens, robots, and mutated tigers for crying out loud! Yet here she was, the great Marie Kiehof, crying on a doctor's examining table.

"Hey, it's okay."

"NO! It's NOT!" She jumped off of the table and ran out of the room.

"Parker!" she could hear the two scientists calling after her. She didn't care. She turned a corner and ran into something. Or someone, really. She looked up, wiping away her tears. It was Steve. He kneeled down to her level. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong, Parker?" Parker continued her attempts in wiping away her tears, but her eyes were puffy red.

"I-I don't wanna forget," she said.

"Forget what? What are you going to forget?" Parker wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Everything! I'm gonna be four year old me in a few days!" She cried into Steve's shoulder and after a moment, realized he was carrying her.

"It's okay. Magic can't last forever, can it? Thor is out to find Loki as we speak." Parker sniffled.

"So I might not loose my memories?"

"If we find him soon enough, you won't loose your memories." Tony and Bruce came around the corner.

"Parker," said Bruce, "me and Tony will get working on a machine to reverse what's happened right away."

"O-Okay." She turned to both of them. "What about Elizabeth and Lily? Are they going to forget?"

"By the looks of it, no," Tony said. "That means they can help out."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this," apologized Parker.

"It's fine," Bruce said. "You can't help it. You have an adult mind, but child-like impulses. I imagine it's hard."

Parker nodded. "It—" she yawned— "is."

"I suggest you go take a nap."

"I don't take naps," refused Parker.

"With your child metabolism and as your friend," said Bruce, "I'm telling you that I think it would be best if you took a nap."

"If you do, maybe we could have a treat later," Tony bribed.

"Fine," Parker eventually agreed. Steve nodded to Tony and Bruce then walked down the hallway to Parker's room.

"Yes! Treats are still a good form of bribery, even for a twenty-three year old!"


	4. Chapter 4

***Waves white flag in surrender* I'M SOORY, I'M SORRY! I don't know why I haven't updated to be honest. Laziness? School? Meh…let's go ahead and blame it on school :)**

**Me: I clearly own the Avengers…**

**Avengers: *glare***

**Stan Lee: *glare***

**Joss Whedon: *glare***

**Me: *coughs awkwardly* Can no one take a joke anymore? Well, I own the Golden Trio! :D**

**Lily: No you don't.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Parker: We bought ourselves *holds up contract***

**Me: *facepalm***

**Avengerlicious - Thank you! :) I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Noodle Fanatic - Short. Blonde. And a lot like my siblings. Proofs…grrr…**

-(::)-

In our increasingly secular society, with so many disparate gods and different faiths, superhero films present a unique canvas upon which our shared hopes, dreams and apocalyptic nightmares can be projected and played out.  
-Tom Hiddleston

-(::)-

"I'm still not saying a word!"

"Then I'll continue to persuade you."

"The whole world is depending on me and you seriously think I'm going to talk?"

"I'll make you."

"And can poke me, prod me, and do any more tests you can possibly think of, but I will NOT, I repeat NOT tell you my origins!"

"So be it."

Parker woke up with a scream. She felt tears streaming down her face. It was dark. She could see only a few rays of sunlight seeping through her curtains. This was enough to tell that there were people standing in her room. Parker felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The window exploded in a flurry of glass. She let the tears run. She continued to sob and buried her face in her arms.

"Marie," said Steve, "it's okay. It's just me, Tony, and Clint. You're okay."

"What was it?" asked Tony. "Why were you screaming bloody murder?"

"Stark," Clint warned.

"I don't want to talk about it. No. I REFUSE to talk about it."

"Parker, I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder." Steve warned her before doing it again this time, not wanting anything else to break. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she winced. He pulled her into a hug and she continued her crying. "Sh. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. You okay, shh…Calm down."

Parker jolted up and down with her unsteady, sharp breaths. Soon, her breathing normalized and she was asleep once more. Steve laid Parker back down in her bed. "What was that all about?" asked Tony. "What kind of nightmare was that?"

Steve sighed. "She is probably going to kill me for telling you this, but it was a battle she had. A small one for the rest of the world, but the biggest for her. She was eighteen. She had been kidnapped and interrogated. She tells me the man wanted her backstory, her origins. She won't even tell ME her history." He shook his head. "I've asked Lily and Elizabeth, but they refuse to say."

"So basically she's living a secret?" asked Clint.

Steve paused. "Yes."

-(::)-

Parker woke up from her nap and looked around. There was no window, but the shards of glass had been cleaned up. She got out of bed and reached for the doorknob. Curse the person who made the doors have the handle in pretty much the middle of the door. She jumped up and managed to reach it. Parker went out into the hallway and began to walk to the kitchen.

She opened the door and saw Lily and Elizabeth sitting at the table. They were talking but stopped when Parker walked in. "Do you think they might know her—" They both looked down at the four year old/twenty-three year old. Lily went over and scooped up Parker into her arms. "Wow, you ARE light!" she said. Lily went back to her seat and Parker sat on her lap.

"I heard you having…the nightmare," Elizabeth hesitantly said. Parker nodded. "Do they know anything about what happened?"

Parker shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Are you okay though?" wondered Lily. "I heard something smash."

"My window broke, but none of the glass got me. No injuries."

"Good."

There was an awkward pause. "I'm hungry," Parker said quietly. Elizabeth smiled. She got up and opened a cupboard.

"Pretzels?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth poured some into a small bowl and handed it to Parker. She reached in and took a handful for herself. "Guys," Parker said. They looked at her. "You know I'm gonna…loose my memories…right?" Lily nodded.

"Bruce told us. Why?"

"Well, if after a month I'm still…fun-sized…then there's a box in my room. On the top of my shelf on the left side of my door once you walk in, you'll see it. Take it down and give it to Steve. The whole team and you guys are aloud to see it, but give it to Steve first. You can't open it until then. It's important."

Elizabeth nodded. "We will." Parker continued to eat her pretzels. When they were gone, Lily set down Parker on the ground. Parker went out of the room and went back into her room. She pulled out a step stool from the closet and put it up. She went on the highest step and reached up to the box she had spoken of earlier. She took it down and placed it on her bed. Parker took off the lid and pulled out an iPod touch. She plugged in earbuds and began to listen to the theme song of her favorite movie as a teenager. She hadn't opened the box since a year after she met Steve. She'd tried to refrain from opening it, but with all that was going on, she needed something from her life before it went crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS?! It's a Christmas miracle (inside joke)! Fun fluff chapter c: Maybe some !crack depending of your point of view…I couldn't resist!**

**Noodle Fanatic (guest) - Awwww :3 Thanks! *updates***

**Thank you Noodle Fanatic for inspiring me with this chapter and making me post it today.**

****If you are ever confused about my OCs or ever want to ask a questions about them or my plot, feel free to ask in a review. I will be happy to answer them :)**

-(::)-

I don't like shopping, and I like my clothes to be comfortable.  
-Norah Jones

-(::)-

Parker sat in the living room watching Star Trek Into Darkness. Then Tony came bounding in and turned off the TV. Parker blinked a few times before looking up at the billionaire. "What was that for?" she yelled.

"That show's not appropriate for twelve and under. That's why it's PG-13."

Parker groaned and pouted. She looked up at Tony with wide eyes. "But Tony, I wants to watch Star Twek!"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, not working."

"Dang it!" She folded her arms and plopped down on the couch. Lily and Elizabeth ran in, tripping over one another. They stepped up to their younger friend and grinned at her. "I know I'm the youngest out of the three of us, but this is ridiculous!"

"Hey Parker," said Lily, "guess what?"

"What?"

"We get to take you shopping!" Parker paled.

"No…No…No no no no no no no!"

"Oh, come off it!" said Elizabeth. "It's not just you, we're all going."

Tony looked up and paled just like Parker did. "We're all going? Oh no…"

-(::)-

"This!" cried Lily. "No, this!" She pulled out a yellow dress and shoved it into Parker's arms. "And this!" She tossed matching flats at the child/adult. "Change!" she said, bouncing up and down and pointing at the dressing room.

Parker glanced behind her and then down at the clothes. She looked up at Lily. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"Hm…no."

"Oh, come on!" said Lily, exasperated. "Can't Elizabeth and I take advantage of the situation?"

"By doing what?" asked Parker. "Forcing me into children's clothes?"

"Yes."

Parker dropped the clothes on the floor and marched off. She turned a corner and spotted Elizabeth. Had it not been for the fact she vowed to herself as a child never to swear, Parker would have sworn. She ducked into a rack of clothes, hiding in the middle; a trick she would use on her mother all the time. She peeked out and saw Elizabeth walking passed. She let out a quiet breath of relief and went to find Clint. She highly doubted he wanted to be there either.

-(::)-

It was hard.

It was really hard.

Clint couldn't understand how normal people did it. Especially with more than one kid running around!

Parker had given him the slip and run off to who knows where. This would end badly if he didn't find her soon. He was suppose to meet up with the others in – he looked at his watch – one minute.

Well, crud.

He hurried down the walkway, looking into each aisle. Clint was an assassin, not a babysitter! Besides, Parker had the brain of a twenty-three year old, surely she could find her way! "Hey, Clint!" came Bruce's voice. Clint let a string of curses out from under his breath. "Where's Parker?"

Clint tilted his head to the side a bit and squinted. "Well…"

"You lost her?" asked Bruce loudly, eyes flashing green.

"Hey hey hey, I'll find her! She's twenty-three, she can fend for herself!"

"1) She looks like a four year old, 2) She has the strength of a four year old, 3) She's starting to act like a four year old."

"Right…"

-(::)-

Steve was sitting in a small café inside the shopping complex. He sipped his coffee and watch people walk by. No one had really recognized him so far, and, to be honest, it was a bit off a relief. Then a child clambered into the chair across from him. Lo and behold, it was Parker. He raised an eyebrow. "You gave them the slip?" Parker nodded. He sighed and smiled a bit. "You always hated shopping."

"And I always will." Parker looked around. "Lily tried to put me into a dress earlier. Needless to say she didn't accomplish it." Steve chuckled. "It was yellow. As if dresses themselves weren't bad enough. Me in a yellow dress? That is just horrid!"

"I've actually never seen you in a dress before," Steve said. "Or even a skirt."

"Exactly."

Clint ran up to the pair of them and put his hands on his knees, panting. "Don't ever…run off like that…again."

"Everyone very well knows I hate shopping. And Elizabeth and Lily, when we were in Jr. High, found out that I don't appreciate being treated like a doll that you can dress up. They found that out the hard way." She sighed and folded her arms. "They're trying to take advantage of the situation."

-(::)-

"I want some."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Sorry."

Parker humphed. She looked up at Tony, begging with her eyes. "Tony, I really want a treat," she said. The billionaire twitched. She almost had him. "I've been good this whole time. I haven't had any tweats for a wong time. Pwease?" Once she replaced her 'r's and her 'l's with 'w's she sounded even more so like the age she looked. Tony had a war going on in his head. "I bet Clint would get me something."

This got him. "No no. Clint isn't as cool as me. He wouldn't. I, however, am amazing, so I will."

Victory.

-(::)-

"THERE THEY ARE!" An army of fangirls banded together as one pointed out the Avengers. They all screeched.

"Protocol 82!" Clint yelled. "I repeat, protocol 82!"

The fangirl tsunami blocked the enterance to the mall. The Avengers and the Golden Trio had no way out. Then the fangirls charged. They jumped up and down in front of each male Avenger, some of the braver ones clinging onto them. Lily stormed over to one girl in particular who was like a parasite to Tony. Both girls glared at each other.

Parker looked around wildly before ducking behind Steve. Had she been her normal age she would have gotten out her staff and threatened the fangirls. However, in this situation, she was far outnumbered in strength and quantity. Steve was unwillingly dragged into the center of the fangirl army. Parker was left unprotected and surrounded by teenage girls. Parker growled under her breath. The girls didn't hear. There were several "awwww"s when their eyes landed upon the adult in the four year old's body. Parker glared up at one girl in particular who had been gushing over Steve. "What's your name?" the girl asked in a baby voice. Parker's eyes narrowed further. "Are you staying with the Avengers?" Glare continued.

The girl reached down on scooped up Parker. "_UNHAND ME YOU FOUL BEAST_!" Parker cried.

"You're so cuuuuuuuuuuute!" said the fangirl, cuddling her closer.

Another fangirl (presumably Clint's by the printing on her t-shirt) pinched Parker's cheeks. "You get to be with the Avengers! You're so luck– OW!"

Parker had bitten down on the fangirl's finger. Pretty hard too. "_PUT ME DOWN_!" she ordered. "_PROTOCOL 82 OVERRIDDEN! REPEAT, PROTOCOL 82 OVERRIDDEN_!"

**I (AKA Parker) was inspired by my friend Noodle Fanatic (AKA Lily) who I saw this morning.**

**Parker: Curse myself for agreeing.**

**Tony: Yeah. Can't believe she made that fangirl pinch your cheeks. *Laughs***

**Parker: *Bites Tony's finger***

**Tony: OW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! :D Tell you what…If you're starting to get bored with this fic, I'm going to add Loki in chapter 8, so just hold on that long! There will eventually be a plot!**

**Noodle Fanatic (guest) - Yes! Take down the fangirls! Tony and Steve are ours (Tony's yours and Steve's mine :D)**

**sconesRtasty - I have been an anti-shopper my whole life! Me. No. Like. Shopping. *Hisses defensively***

**Lily: Oh, look! I reviewed!**

**Elizabeth: Hey! I did too!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lily & Elizabeth: …**

-(::)-

The first fall of snow is not only an event, it is a magical event. You go to bed in one kind of a world and wake up in another quite different, and if this is not enchantment then where is it to be found?  
-J. B. Priestley

-(::)-

Two days later, Parker woke up extra happy for some reason. She just seemed to be…happy. She didn't have any idea as to why. She yawned and pulled away the curtains. It was snowing! She grinned and went to get dressed. She put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She skipped out of her room and went into the kitchen. The others were in there already. "Guys, it's snowing!" she said excitedly.

"It is?" asked Natasha.

"Yes! It is! I wanna go out! Who wants to come?"

"Me!" chorused Elizabeth and Lily. They both jumped out of their chairs and stood next to Parker.

"Hold up guys," said Tony, "let's wait until later okay? We need to think this through. If someone saw us with you, the media would be all over it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "This tower feels like a prison! I haven't been able to get out in days! The only person anyone will really recognize is you! People might give Clint, Natasha, and Lily a second glance, but that's all."

"Okay, at ten we're all going to Central Park." There were squeals of delight from the Golden Trio. Lily and Elizabeth ran into their rooms while Parker climbed up into her chair. She grabbed a pancake and began to eat.

"So how long do you reckon I have before I…forget."

Tony looked to Bruce. "Well, maybe a day or so. But don't worry, we're working on a machine to reverse the spell."

Parker nodded solemnly. "I told Lily and Elizabeth what to do if I stay this age for too long."

"Hopefully you won't stay that age very long," said Steve.

"Yeah. Steve and I are having a hard time here," said Tony. "Lily's re-going through puberty and you're a little four year old! It's hard to be in a relationship with someone that much younger than you!"

-(::)-

Parker hid behind the tree. She fiddled with the sphere of ice in her hand. She peeked out from being the tree and saw her target. She threw the snowball as hard as she could and it hit Lily in the back of the head. She ducked behind the tree once more as Lily turned around wildly, trying to find the attacker. Parker suppressed a giggle as she threw another snowball at Clint. He was throughly caught by surprise and he whipped around quick enough to see Parker dodge behind the tree.

Clint scooped up his own snowball and threw it at Parker. She squeaked and ran towards a bridge. She picked up a snowball and threw it back. Clint dodged it, but because he did, it hit Tony smack in the face. Tony looked shocked at first but then smirked. He got a snowball and threw it at Clint, who got a head full of snow. Soon Lily joined in, along with Elizabeth. Eventually, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve fell prey to their childish games. They threw snowballs at each other in an all out war.

Parker was laughing like a four year old until she got a snowball thrown at the back of her head. She fell forward into the powdery, white snow and began to cry. Everyone stopped and went over to her. Bruce kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, are you okay?" She shook her head.

"I-I don't know what happened a-and I'm cold and…I want my mommy!" Parker sniffled.

Natasha looked worried. "Parker?" The young girl didn't make any response to the name. "Marie?" Parker looked up. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said, still wiping away tears.

"But we're babysitting you. Your parents have gone on vacation. It's okay."

"But-but I don't remember—"

"It's okay. They'll just be gone for a while, you're fine."

"Oh. Okay. Well, my name is Marie Kiehof and I'm four years old."

Natasha smiled at her. "Okay Marie, we need to go back to where you'll be staying." Natasha picked Parker up and everyone walked towards the car, ending their snow day short.

-(::)-

In just the ten minute ride back to Stark Tower, Marie fell asleep leaning on Steve. He carried the exhausted toddler into the elevator which had luckily been fixed the day before. With Marie fast asleep, the two teams had time to talk. "So is there anything we need to know about Parker?" asked Bruce.

"Well she'd gotten her nickname Parker in seventh grade, so she'll only respond to Marie," explained Lily.

"She's also lactose intolerant," said Elizabeth. "Her milk allergy wore off when she was fourteen. She can have milk products, just not in large quantities. No straight milk. She can't have peanuts. She was able to eat them from age eleven on, but not right now."

"Never talk about Daisy to her," Lily warned. "She will start BAWLING. She doesn't any more of course, but she did at the age she in right now. Daisy was her pet cat. She died when Marie was three and a half. She'd told me this when we became better friends."

"Okay," said Clint. "No Parker, no milk, no peanuts, no Daisy. Got it." He checked each item off on his fingers.

Steve looked down at the little Marie in his arms. He never realized how much different she was at this age. Her dirty-blonde hair was now perfect blonde, just like Elizabeth's, just without the streak of silver. Her hair was very long and straight, unlike her nowadays pixie cut, naturally fairly curly hair. She was so small too. This situation reminded him a bit of his serum. If he got his serum taken away, he'd be small, scrawny, and weak, just as he use to be. She had a spell put on her and now she was small, scrawny, and weak just as she use to be.

The doors of the elevator opened. The Avengers and the Golden Trio — uh, Dynamic Duo — stepped into the living room. "Should I wake her?" asked Steve, looking back down at Marie.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth. "You probably should."

Steve wasn't quite sure how to wake up a four year old, or if there was a special way to do it, or what. "Marie," he said. "Marie you need to wake up now." The little girl stirred. "You need to meet everyone." Marie opened her eyes and looked around. She rubbed her eyes. "Hi Marie. My name is Steve," he said with a grin.

Marie smiled. "Hi Steve. That's my uncle's name." She looked at all of the other people and her eyes rested on Elizabeth. "You look like one of my friends. She's a year older than me. I just had a play date with her. Her name is Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grinned. "That's what my name is!" she said, trying to act surprised.

"That's funny," giggled Marie. "We played dress up and drew pictures. I drew a picture of a dolphin, and she drew a picture of a dog. We did puppet shows, and we had lots of fun."

"That sure sounds fun!"

"Hi there," said Dr. Banner. "My name is Bruce."

"That's my friend's brother's name!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh! And then there's Casey. She's the one who usually babysits me. Why isn't she babysitting me?"

"Well your parents are on an overnight trip. She couldn't babysit."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hello Marie," Tony said, taking one step forward. "My name is Tony Stark. This is my home."

"It's nice," complimented Marie.

"You met me earlier, I'm…" she glanced at Clint really quick who nodded. "…Natasha Romonoff."

"Natasha is a pretty name." Nat smiled.

"My name is Lily, Marie. I hope we get to know each other really well."

"I'm Clint. You seem like a nice kid."

"Thanks. I try to be nice. If I'm good and nice, Santa comes! And Christmas is only two weeks away!"

"Is it that close already?" wondered Tony.

**Tony: *sigh* I'm not good with kids…**

**Lily: Yeah, well neither am I, so deal with it.**

**Tony: AglonAuthor?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Tony: I really don't like you right now.**

**Me: Don't say that Tony. I can make you be in charge of entertaining child Parker.**

**Tony: …**

**Me: Yeah! You're in my fanfiction! I have that power! Keep that in mind!**

****Any predictions? Any ideas? I gladly accept requests! :D**


End file.
